


We need to address your anger

by Boysnextdoor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Blow Jobs, Cat, Dirty Talk, Experienced Hux, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Millicent the cat - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Post TLJ, Top Armitage Hux, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysnextdoor/pseuds/Boysnextdoor
Summary: Prompt (from kylux hard kinks on tumblr) Kylo, all his life, has been kept ignorant of the passions of the flesh. One day Snoke decides this should change and orders Hux to spend a night with Kylo and take his virginity. Hux, despite their animosity, decides to show Ren a really good time.





	We need to address your anger

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to set this fic after tlj but I kept it in the spirit of the prompt. I know you guys just wanna read “snoke said you gotta bang me” and I’m here for you don’t worry

Ren stalked into General Hux’s office already a little pissed off. Hux had tried to promote himself to ‘Grand Marshal’ after the death of Snoke and honestly, that sounded like a made up title. Ren determined to call him “General” as often as possible. That’s probably why he called this meeting. To discuss Ren’s noncompliance to the most recent order. 

 

Ren only showed up to these meetings because they got him worked up like nothing else. It was like he could tap into that rage and then use it to reach out to the dark side and do like, really important stuff. Like finding the resistance! Ren had not found the resistance but he had also not put a lot of effort into it. It was super hard and continued effort without anything to show for it was a bummer. These days tapping into rage was mostly used to fuel less productive activities like smashing droids or choking out staff members. You know, just little things here and there.

 

“Ren, you’re late,” Hux didn’t really expect a response. Making some passive aggressive comment was part of his creative process.

 

Ren stood in front of his desk as a sign of dominance. This was gonna be a productive meeting. Hux seemed like he was ready for a fight today. Something about him was extra.

 

“Would you like to know how many credits your tantrums have cost the Order?” Hux asked. “Do you want to wager a guess? How about the number staff who have been incapacitated by your outbursts?”

 

“They got in my way,” Ren said. He could feel this conversation falling into the familiar pattern of nearly every interaction with the General.

 

“This behavior is unacceptable and will not be tolerated”.

 

Yes it will.

 

“Don’t talk to me like one of your subourdinates,” hissed Ren. “I am your Supreme Leader. You don’t tell me what to do”.

 

“You sound like a child,” Hux scolded. “What are you going to do, Lord Ren? Throw me into another control panel?”

 

Ren guessed that part of Hux wanted to be thrown into another control panel.

 

“Maybe,” Ren flexed his hand. He was getting that familiar anger rising in his stomach. He could use it later for force...stuff.

 

“You need an outlet for some of this misplaced rage” Hux sneered.

 

“It’s not misplaced. It’s all very intentional, General,” Ren waited for Hux to acknowledge the title. Instead Hux smiled and shrugged it off.

 

“He told me how to deal with you some time ago. I should have listened to him then,” Hux and Ren couldn’t say Snoke’s name anymore, even when they talked about him. It was a cute thing they did together.

 

“Anything he told you was probably a lie,” said Ren. “He wanted to keep us at each other’s throats”.

 

Hux shook his head. “That’s what I thought, but I find myself returning to it. He told me that you are an undisciplined child motivated by sexual frustration. He tried to coax me into sleeping with you so that you could unburden yourself.”

 

Well that conversation took a left turn.

 

“I assume you declined,” Ren said.

 

Hux was so goddamn smug it was unbearable. “I did not decline.”

 

“When was this?”

 

“Shortly before the disaster on Crait,” Hux fidgeted in his chair having to recall that tactical disaster. “Now I find myself thinking about it again. I could teach you to channel your anger into- different-outlets.”

 

Ren felt humiliated. This conversation was absolutely ridiculous. He was also offended that apparently Snoke told everybody about his condition. About being a virgin. Snoke told Hux that Ren was a virgin. How did that even come up in conversation?

 

“You need to believe that I have explored every other solution to this problem,” Hux probably had a fucking committee examine this. Imagine telling a committee of top First Order personnel ‘we gotta get Kylo Ren laid’.

 

Kylo started thinking about exactly how many people he was going to have to kill because obviously that’s the only solution here.

 

Hux was smug, because so far he was winning this argument. “Someone thought about sending you to a pleasure planet. But if anyone in the order found out that we sent just one man to a pleasure planet there would be riots onboard all our ships”.

 

“Is there an actual reason you requested my presence today?” asked Kylo. “How long have you been saving this little nugget of intelligence? Clearly you spend way too much time thinking about me. in- that. Kind of way.”

 

Hux smiled in the cruelest way possible. “Stars, you can’t even say it. I knew it was true.”

 

Ren clenched his fist and something across the room crunched.

 

Hux tried not to acknowledge that. “Now that I have confirmed the intelligence is accurate I have decided we will proceed as originally planned. Your place or mine?”

 

Ren scowled at Hux which did probably nothing.

 

“Your place probably smells as bad as you do, so why don’t you meet at mine?” Hux entered it into his datapad. Like a freak.

 

Ren was too embarrassed to keep up his witty banter. “I can’t tell if you are joking or not.”

 

“I just sent an invitation to you for this evening,” said Hux. “I’m completely serious, I take my schedule very seriously.”

 

It’s true. “Are you done making fun of me?”

 

“I was never making fun of you. I pity you, if anything. I’m going to make you more human and less of whatever-he- did to you.”

 

Ren nodded. It was all he could do because obviously this was the most mortifying conversation of his adult life.

 

——/——/

 

Hux’s rooms were literally exactly what Ren had pictured. Everything was very grown-up and mature looking. He had expensive liquor on a shelf. It was the kind of stuff his father used to drink, but Ren never learned to appreciate the taste. Ren never learned to appreciate any of the grown-up things in Hux’s room. Like furniture. Or decorative objects. Rens living room was sparse except for a dead persons mask does that count?

 

Hux watched Ren while he walked around his rooms. Ren would stop to examine something or guess its purpose, then move on. He read the labels on the liquor bottles. He read the titles of books on the shelf like he was in some kind of museum. A gallery of the living room of the last great General of the First Order. Ren tried to imagine Hux using these things. What would Hux look like sitting on his couch reading? What would Hux look like being just Hux instead of General Hux?

 

Ren could tell he was being watched, but allowed it.

 

“This place looks exactly like I thought it would,” said Ren. He picked up a decorative object. It was an empty box. Seriously who had time to put this shit together?

 

“Do you spend a lot of time thinking about me?” Hux asked.

 

“No. But I had a feeling this room would be as cold as you are.”

 

“I’ll have you know I keep this place an ambient temperature,” Hux said. “And I think you’re probably jealous because you live in a cave somewhere.”

 

“I would love to live in a cave. I wish that were an option.”

 

“I bet you would.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

This was off to a great start. Hux stomped off across the room. Ren tried to settle in. The ice blue sofa was very tasteful but also super uncomfortable. There was a bowl of either decorative rocks or shiny candies on the glass coffee table. Ren assumed they were rocks. He was too embarrassed to ask.

 

Meanwhile Hux started to fix himself a drink. Ren was dreading this. If Hux offered he would be forced to admit he had never had a drink before. Yet another thing Hux could tease him about. Maybe as a sign that this whole encounter was ill advised, Ren watched Hux pour two drinks. Fuck.

 

“I don’t drink,” said Ren. “It interferes with my ability to use the force.” Yeah like the force was susceptible to a glass of cheap bourbon.

 

“I assumed that. I need to level the playing field. If we actually do this I can’t have you reading my mind,” Hux set a glass on the table in front of Ren.

 

If we actually do this. “Afraid I might see something embarrassing?”

 

Hux took a drink. “I don’t want to think about it.”

 

They sat in an awkward silence, thinking about it. Hux drank so that he wouldn’t have to talk. Ren white knuckled the glass.

 

“I’m going to the bedroom,” Hux announced. “Finish your drink and meet me there.”

 

Ren waited until Hux left and tried to drink the whole thing in one go. It was actually terrible. He pushed through and finished it so that Hux would never know. Rens throat burned and he was freaking out.

 

Ren stalled by using the fresher as a cover to give himself a mental pep talk. This is not how he imagined losing his virginity. This was a lot of pressure. Suddenly he was really sweaty. Oh my god what if Hux made fun of him? He would have to kill him and then the first order would collapse and Ren would be alone and he would have to fight the whole Resistance-

 

Ren walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Hux was on the bed, taking his shoes off.

 

“Stars, you look pale,” sighed Hux. “Sit on the bed, take off your shoes. I’ll give you instructions. Don’t worry, I know you have no idea what you’re doing.”

 

Ren did as he was told. “This is the only context in which I will actually do what you say. Don’t get any ideas.”

 

The humor helped both of them. “Maybe you’ll have a change of heart and decide I have some good ideas. Wouldn’t that be something?”

 

“Don’t hold your breath,” Ren started taking off his shirt, but Hux stopped him. His hands were warm. It was probably the first time someone touched him like, in this kind of situation.

 

“Don’t skip ahead,” Hux whispered. It was a lil hot when he said that. First time ever okay fine Hux is a little hot but only a little.

 

Hux pulled away. “How do you want to start?”

 

Ren blushed. “Um. I i uh”

 

“Do you want me to- teach you something?” Okay now Hux was blushing. “Or we could do something together?”

 

Thinking about this was kind of getting Ren worked up. Was this a panic attack?

 

“Whatever. Whatever you want,” Ren tried to use his brain but that was obviously not happening.

 

Hux gave him this knowing look like it’s all g don’t worry. “Why don’t we do something together. It will help you get more comfortable and I can be in charge.”

 

Ren nodded because what did that even mean???? He wasn’t ready to see another person naked. Especially Hux, what if he was weird looking??

 

“I’ll start,” Hux sat up and took his gloves off. They were placed neatly on the table next to the bed because he had issues we won’t discuss here. “Now you.”

 

Ren looked at Hux’s bare hands. “My gloves are under like three layers of clothing.”

 

“That’s fine. Start with whatever you’re comfortable with,” Hux gave him a reassuring smile.

 

Ren nodded and began the process of taking off his tunic. Hux watched this intently. When he pulled it off Hux’s expression changed to surprise. Like yeah, Kylo Ren is fucking shredded you asshole.

 

Hux took off his jacket. This was again folded neatly. Ren observed without comment. Hux was skinny, this was known even before it could be proven. Ren took off his undershirt and Hux really started to bug out.

 

“What?” Ren Asked. But he already knew the answer.

 

“You look. Different than I thought you would,” Hux held back some choice expressions. Like “cut” or “beefcake” or “delicious” or “fuckable”. “This is a little unfair, actually. I feel like you are expecting a hidden six pack somewhere and I am going to disappoint you.”

 

“You look exactly like I thought you would,” said Ren. “I don’t mean that in a bad way.”

 

Hux took off his undershirt. Ren took off his gloves. They kept going and got more comfortable, until they ran out of clothes and were down to their underwear.

 

Ren took off his socks and looked at Hux expectantly. Hux was hard underneath his black briefs. This was it. He was gonna do it. He was gonna hang dong.

 

Hux sat up on his knees and put his fingers under the waistband of his underwear. He just stayed like that. Ren focused like he had never focused before. His entire conscious attention was on the way Hux’s thumbs pulled the black fabric to expose just a teeny tiny bit of pale skin.

 

Hux took notice. “Why don’t you take them off?”

 

Ren looked up Hux’s naked torso to his face, which he actually forgot existed oops. “Like, take them off you?”

 

Hux nodded. “If you want.”

 

Ren didn’t know. Maybe? He felt it out. He put his hands over Hux’s. Could he physically pull down the man panties? Yes. Could he emotionally pull them down? No. Maybe.

 

“I do. Want. To,” Ren swallowed.

 

“Go ahead,” Hux pushed his hips forward which made it easier and worse.

 

Ren slowly pulled the waistband down but stopped when he saw the skin underneath. And the hair, which was a whole thing that we don’t have time to unpack. Ren moved his thumbs across the sensitive skin of Hux’s hips. He pulled the underwear all the way down and just barely moved his head out of the way in time.

 

Hux grabbed the offending member “Sorry,” he pulled it against him like he was trying to get it to stay in place. Which is not generally a thing.

 

“Your turn.”

 

Ren assumed the position. This was almost certainly worse. Hux placed his hands on his hips and pulled down in one fluid motion. He must have sensed that Ren was completely freaking out. I mean it was obvious.

 

“All good?” Hux asked.

 

Ren nodded. “This is not as bad as I thought it was going to be”. He regretted that comment because it reminded him of the inherent shame in losing your virginity.

 

“What would you like to do next?” Hux asked. “Are you ready to try something or would you like me to take over?”

 

“I’m fine with anything. I can’t believe this is actually happening.”

 

“Lay back”, hux guided him so that they were facing each other. Then he put a hand around Rens cock. Ren pushed his hips forward.

 

Hux slowly moved his hand away. “When you touch yourself, show me how you do it.”

 

Oh Stars. “I don’t,” Ren practically squeaked. “I usually push my hips against the mattress until-“

 

Hux stopped him by gently touching his arm. “I understand. I’m going to show you something.” Hux moved his hand to Rens cock and set a slow, experimental pace that completely ignored the oversensitive head. Ren pushed his hips forward out of desperate need. He moved one of Rens hands to touch Hux’s cock. “Now do the same for me” Hux cooed.

 

Ren nodded, and tried to match what Hux was doing. Hux changed it up and moved quicker. He squeezed the head gently.

 

“How is that?” Hux asked.

 

Ren nodded and eked out “good.”

 

Hux moved his finger across the head of Rens cock to smear his precome into the soft skin. Ren actually moaned.

 

“This part is more sensitive,” said Hux. “Try applying more pressure.”

 

Ren had no idea what that meant. Hux moved Rens hands to his own cock. “Try it on yourself.”

 

Okay. Ren used his hands to rub the head of his cock and quickly found a rhythm. Yeah it felt pretty okay. His hips jerked forward in awkward staccato movements because it felt more than just pretty good. Hux touched Ren while he did this. He put a hand behind Ren’s head and rubbed the back of his neck. He traced the outline of Ren’s muscular chest.

 

When Rens breathing started to get more ragged Hux slid a hand around his waist. Partly to slow him down and partly to egg him on. “You can come,” Hux whispered real low and looked into Ren’s eyes.

 

Ren nodded. Hux nodded. He smiled. Ren tried to smile back. His resolve broke. Ren made the shyest little moans into the space between them while his lower body started to relax into the orgasm.

 

“Shhh,” Hux pushed their foreheads together. Ren was still furiously moving his hand in between his legs, easier now that everything was slick with come. Ren exhaled deeply in a low moan.

 

“Keep going,” Hux whispered. “Don’t worry about the mess.” Ren had been very worried about the mess. He tried to place his hand over the head of his cock but that didn’t work it kept going through his fingers and all over Hux’s stomach ughh

 

When the tremors relaxed Hux moved his hand to slowly massage Ren’s lower back. Ren was still oversensitive and trying to catch his breath.

 

“That was very good,” Hux spoke in a low whisper. “You definitely needed that.”

 

What was that supposed to mean? Was that a joke!? Ren looked up at Hux but he didn’t seem to be making fun of him.

 

“Don’t you feel better now?” Hux asked.

 

“I feel stickier now,” said Ren. “Maybe about ten pounds lighter.”

 

At least Hux thought it was funny. “I guess that means you liked it?”

 

“Yeah, I did.”

 

“Good. When you’re ready we can move on to other things. If you want,” Hux squeezed Ren’s ass and made a face. A face like “I’m saving that for later”.

 

Ren looked down at Hux who had a painfully neglected erection. “Do you want me to do the same for you?”

 

Hux seemed to think about it. “That would be wonderful, and you are so good at it now. But I could also teach you something else? Something I really like.”

 

Ren paled. What if this was weird! or worse! what if he was bad at it? “What is it?”

 

“I want you to go down on me,” Hux judged Rens reaction. Ren was a little trepidatious, but ultimately he would like to learn. He had thought about it before although not with Hux.

 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to”, said Hux. “Maybe it would work better if I did it to you first?”

 

“No, I’m tired of being a virgin. That’s why I’m doing this. And if I don’t I’ll stay up all night wondering what it’s like to do that with you. I’ll fixate on it and. No.” Ren huffed. “If nothing else it will give me something to think about when I’m alone.”

 

Hux smiled at the thought. Was he into that? “That’s kriffing hot, Ren. Are you going to think about me? Are you going to get yourself off thinking about what we do together?”

 

“Maybe,” Ren moved so he was on his stomach between Hux’s legs. “How difficult can this be? If you can do it then I must be able to do it, probably even better.” Ren dragged Hux’s thighs over his shoulders.

 

Hux was into it. “Well you have that big mouth. It’s a natural advantage. Why don’t you give it a try?”

 

Ren started by trying to fit the whole thing into his mouth. He got about half way. Okay maybe this actually required some skill. He spat Hux out when he felt him on his gag reflex.

 

“Actually that’s pretty good,” Hux panted. “I’m not going to last very long, I promise. Try it again but go slow. Use your hand if you can’t get your mouth all the way to the bottom.”

 

Ren followed his instructions. It was awkward, obviously but Hux seemed to like it. Ren watched his stomach rise and fall. Hux passed his fingers through Ren’s hair.

 

“That’s good, Ren.” Kylo melted for the praise. “Keep doing that, and use your tongue on the head.”

 

Ren was figuring this out as he went. Hux continued to move his hips upward to meet Ren’s mouth. Hux was doing most of the work (kind of the status quo in their relationship).

 

“I’m going to come, don’t stop whatever you do don’t stop,” Hux started thrusting into Ren’s mouth. Ren tried to move his hand faster to help him get there. It’s not really an intuitive thing.

 

Hux moaned and relaxed back. He pushed up into Ren’s mouth. Ren tried to keep his mouth on Hux but it was rapidly filling with salty liquid. Ren pulled his mouth off and started coughing. He managed to use his hand to finish Hux through the rest of his orgasm. His come ended up largely on his own stomach. When he finished he actually squeaked and relaxed back into the bed.

 

Ren wiped his mouth. His eyes were red from tears and coughing.

 

“You look so hot like that,” Hux groaned. “Kriff. I wanna see what you’re like when you’re....” he sighed deeply hoping Ren would intuit “on my dick”, which he did.

 

Ren’s mouth still tasted like come. “I guess you needed that too, General. Hux.”

 

Hux looked down at his stomach. “Ughh. Yeah. That.” He looked back up at Ren. “You don’t have to call me Hux. You can call me by my first name.”

 

“You can call me Kylo.”

 

“Wait, do you even know my first name?”

 

“Yeah,” Ren lied. They had worked together for so long and it was too late to ask now.

 

Hux sat up because this was now a thing. Another thing for them to argue about. “What’s my first name? I told you when we met.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Ren literally just had this man in the back of his throat and he one hundred percent could not recall his first name, if he ever knew.

 

“Alright, if you can guess my first name, I’ll let you stay over and I’ll teach you how to spoon someone so that your arm doesn’t fall asleep. This is an advanced technique that you cannot learn on the holonet.”

 

Fuck! Fuck. Fuck. This whole memory would be ruined if he got kicked out after. He would feel cheap, used even. “Is there any way I can stay anyway?” Ren swallowed. For some reason this came out as begging.

 

Hux seemed to understand that this was something Ren actually really wanted. “Of course you can stay,” he covered. “After that performance? You are definitely staying over.”

 

Ren actually genuinely smiled. Hux climbed out of bed and headed for the fresher.

 

“You have to shower with me, is that okay?” Hux asked. Ren nodded because hell fucking yeah.

 

“And Kylo?”

 

Oh shit.

 

“My name is Armitage”

 

Okay sounds fake but whatever.

 

—-/——-/

Ren woke up and found Hux’s room empty. No note, nothing. Oh wait Hux would never just leave a note he was way too organized for that.

 

“Lights, on!”

 

A droid rolled to the bed and presented Ren with a datapad. Hux had left a message. Ren glanced at the large paragraph of text. Oh Stars.

 

Hux had to leave for work. He tried to wake Ren but he was sound asleep and snoring. His clothes had been laundered and were with the droid. He didn’t mention when their encounters would resume, if ever. 

 

Ren dressed and stomped off to Hux’s location. He was in his office. Ren used the force to open the door and found him in a meeting with another officer. But when you use the force to open doors it kind of has this effect on people. The officer apologized and left.

 

“I’m flattered by your display of force,” Hux smiled. The doors were closed so they could flirt.

 

“You left me. This morning.”

 

“I didn’t expect you to get emotional,” Hux sighed. “You looked so peaceful. I wanted to let you sleep in. It was not any kind of rejection.”

 

“Okay,” Ren kind of mulled it over. “Do you want to see me again?”

 

“I’m seeing you now,” said Hux.

 

Ren’s face contorted into disappointment. Hux saw this and realized that Ren was a giant child who had his feelings hurt easily.

 

“Ren I’m kidding. I had a good time last night. I want to see you again.” For good measure he added in: “You’re beautiful.”

 

“Would you tell me if you thought otherwise?” Ren clenched his fists. “Honestly this was supposed to help my anger but I really feel like smashing something right now.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes. “Is this because I left you in bed this morning? Someone has to keep this place running and it’s kind of fallen to me.”

 

“Come with me, now,” Ren stalked toward Hux’s desk. “I feel really angry and I cannot be responsible for my actions when I leave this room.”

 

“You’re not angry you’re horny. Go jerk off. I’ll be back in a few hours,” said Hux.

 

“I can’t,” Kylo moved towards his desk. “You have to come with me. Before I break something around here.”

 

Hux eventually caved. “Can I have one hour? To tell everyone what to do? Then I can take a sick day.”

 

Ren nodded. “Can we go all the way today?”

 

“Sure,” said Hux. “I’ll meet you in my room.”

Ren didn’t actually have any idea what “all the way” meant. Like, sex yeah obviously. Holy kriffing Stars yeah but what was that even like?

 

Ren waited in Hux’s room. He took some time touching all his shit and going through his drawers. Hux had all of his clothes meticulously organized and stored away. It was not dissimilar to the way that Luke insisted the padawans keep their belongings. Okay it was a little different.

 

Hux seemed to only have one pair of boots (which he was wearing) but he did have a pair of slippers which fascinated Ren. This was like, so intimate (and Ren literally had his mouth on Hux’s dick yesterday). Obviously Ren put them on. They were soft and warm and completely impractical for every conceivable instance.

 

Ren slid off his gloves so he could enjoy the variety of textures in the Generals closet. Hanging up were several uniform alternates including a cold weather greatcoat which he had never seen on the General before. And then shoved in the back of his closet in between the greatcoat and a spare uniform coat was something silky. Ren’s fingers caught on the soft fabric when he touched it. Ren laid out the robe on top of the bed. It was black and maybe even real silk. Ren shrugged off his clothes and tried it on. In front of the mirror it made him look hella sexy. The fabric fell on his body and caught the light. It made his skin look pale but tbh that’s what you get when you live like an evil space wizard.

 

Next Ren rooted around the cabinets in Hux’s living room. There were no snacks but there was a bag of cat food. Ren used his force skills and heightened perception gained through years of tactical experience to assess the situation.

 

Cat food. Where was the cat? Where were the cat bowls? The litter box?

 

Ren opened the door to the fresher and a large orange cat walked into the room. Mystery solved. Nothing gets by Kylo Ren.

 

Her collar said “Millicent” which was kind of a dumb name for a cat but consistent with Hux’s personality (lame). Millicent looked at Ren with interest but checked out when he did not show any intention to feed her.

 

Ren sat on Hux’s uncomfortable ice blue couch with his datapad. Hux had over a thousand unread emails in his inbox which was stressful for Ren to even look at. Instead he went through Hux’s search history to find something juicy- which was also disappointing. Hux had searches for cat food but no social media to speak of. And no holoporn history.

 

Ren put the datapad aside. What else could he do? He took a shower, he sat back on the bed. He fed the cat. Okay seriously Hux?

 

With nothing else to do Ren returned to the datapad. Maybe he could watch some instructional videos. Learn a thing.

 

Hux walked in to Kylo propped up on his elbow watching some holoporn about stormtroopers who smash on a starkiller-like base. There was nothinginappropriate going on Ren was really into the plot. Millicent was curled up on the edge of the bed and was also invested in whether the stormtroopers were going to make it off the planet.

 

Hux took in the sight of Kylo Ren in his robe and slippers laying on his bed with his cat watching a starkiller holoporn.

 

“Is that my robe?” Hux asked.

 

Ren nodded.

 

“It looks good on you,” Hux started undressing. “I see you met Millicent.”

 

Ren barely heard him over the flesh-slapping noises and exaggerated moans of the holoporn. But seriously they had to get to the escape shuttle if they wanted to get off the planet which was bound to happen any second.

 

“What are you watching?” Hux moved so that he could see the video, then immediately regretted it. “Is that a holoporn?”

 

Ren nodded.

 

“There are a lot of First Order themed titles,” said Hux. “We can’t take them down fast enough. You and I appear in a few.”

 

Ren smiled. “Am I hot? Wait, who tops? You or me?”

 

“You usually,” Hux thought about it, which meant he had watched them. “They never get the look right. For either of us.”

 

“Too bad.”

 

Millicent jumped off the bed because she wanted kind of a “chill” vibe but instead she was getting “dad and his friend naked” vibes.

 

Kylo paused the video. “I’ve seen holoporn before. I don’t usually like the anal videos.”

 

Hux shook his head. “Okay well good because this is going to be nothing like that. You showered?”

 

Ren nodded.

 

“Good,” Hux slid off his briefs. “Tell me you’re naked under that robe.”

 

Ren opened the robe just a lil to show some skin. This is what he imagined teasing was like.

 

Hux pretty much climbed on top of him. “Stars, I’ve been thinking about your body all day. You have no idea. This is like a treat for me.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Ren was living for this praise. “Thinking about what you’re going to do to me?”

 

Hux bit his lip. “Stars, that robe on you is perfect. I wanna be inside you.”

 

“Should I be nervous?” Ren asked, nervous. He was a little nervous because obviously. “Is this going to hurt?” 

 

“My goal is to have you falling apart,” said Hux. “I’d like to get you to the point where you beg me to go harder. I’d settle for any kind of begging, really.”

 

“That sounds acceptable,” said Ren. “Where do you want me?”

 

Hux was really good at eating out. Like, really good. I mean sure it was his first time but Hux was setting the standard that Kylo would maintain for the rest of his life. Hux was thrilled because he got the begging he was asking for just by using his fingers and mouth.

 

“I can’t,” Kylo panted. “Fuck. Fuck me, please. This is torture.”

 

Hux moved his fingers in and tried to hit that spot. Even without hitting it Kylo was falling apart underneath him. Kylo watched while Hux slicked himself up.

 

“It looks bigger than I remember...” Kylo whispered.

 

“Of course It looks bigger right now. Try not to think about it,” Hux lined up and started pushing inside with assistance from a generous amount of lube. Kylo stopped him about half way.

 

“Is it too much?” Hux panted.

 

Kylo shook his head. “I’m trained to withstand pain. This is nothing.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes and started moving again, slowly. “You’re really tight, fuck.k.k” he moaned.

 

Kylo wrapped his legs around Hux and whimpered. “Are you all the way in?”

 

Hux looked down. “I’m about halfway. You want me to stop?”

 

Kylo would never ask him to stop but Hux was a responsible partner so he backed off and stopped for a second. When he started moving again it was very very slowly.

 

Kylo arched his back as Hux pushed even deeper. “Fuck you’re big.”

 

Hux bottomed out and leaned down to kiss Kylo’s neck. “That’s it. How does it feel?”

 

Kylo squeezed his muscles around Hux. “Like I’m ready for you to fuck me.”

 

Hux snapped his hips forward and Kylo reacted immediately. “You like that?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” Kylo moaned. “Do it again.”

 

Hux touched Kylo’s cock and gave a few strokes. Then he pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in. Kylo moaned when he was filled again. Hux fucked him at a slow pace, experimenting with different angles by holding Kylo’s legs or leaning forward.

 

“Why don’t you get on top of me?” Hux whispered.

 

“I don’t know what-“

 

“I’ll help you figure it out,” Hux pulled out and rolled onto his back, panting. “I want to watch you ride my cock. Please.”

 

Ren straddled him. “Now look who’s begging.”

 

Ren was still wearing the robe. It made him feel sexy and naughty and pretty and it was black which was the aesthetic. Ren managed to seat himself on Hux’s dick which was not very easy and actually made him kind of proud of himself. Hux took a series of shallow breaths when Ren started to move. He decided to stroke Kylo’s cock while he rode him. Kylo put his hands on Hux’s chest and fought the urge to dig his nails in.

 

“Beg for it,” Kylo groaned. “Tell me how good it is.”

 

“No. You’re the one that’s going to beg for it,” Hux moaned. “I’m going to watch you make yourself come.”

 

Kylo actually did look like he was falling apart on the D. He was moving his hips faster and faster on top of Hux. He moved Hux’s hand out of the way so that he could set a faster pace stroking his cock.

 

“Where do you want me to come?” he asked.

 

Hux had some doubts about Kylo’s ability to manage aim and timing. “It doesn’t matter. I told you I would make you fall apart on my cock.”

 

And he did. With wild abandon Kylo’s whole body shook and jerked forward while his hand pumped furiously. His hips snapped forward with every shot of come which all landed more or less on top of Hux.

 

“You’re so kriffing hot,” Hux whimpered. “You’re a mess but it’s so hot.”

 

Kylo collapsed onto his back. “Are you going to finish?”

 

Hux got in that ass before he could think of an appropriate witty comment, and that is saying something because witty comments were usually always on the ready. He thrust deep and fast, feeling his own orgasm coming.

 

“Are you going to come inside?” asked Kylo.

 

Which was so goddamn hot that Hux actually did come immediately. He grabbed Kylo’s hips and rode out his orgasm while inside him.

 

“I can feel you....” Kylo whispered.

 

Hux threw his head forward and pushed even deeper. “Dammit. Ren. Ugh”

 

He caught his breath, still inside Kylo. He looked beneath him to see a very fucked out Kylo staring back.

 

“Wow,” Hux whispered. “I guess I really needed that.”

 

Ren seemed pretty smug. “You’re welcome.”

 

Afterwards, Kylo settled on the bed in the robe. “You never taught me how to kiss.”

 

Hux put on a clean pair of shorts. “That’s not in the same category as.... But I can if you want.”

 

Ren waited a beat and watched Hux change. “I have. A lot of feelings.” Which was Ren’s way of saying “I like you”.

 

“Have you caught feelings already?” Hux joked. Then he saw that Ren was serious. He actually caught feelings because that’s what happens when you take somebody’s v card.

 

Hux ran his hand across his chest. “Oh. You’re serious.”

 

Ren was the Supreme Leader of a large military organization so he was kind of confident. He wasn’t about to take it back.

 

Hux sat next to him on the bed. “I really like our time together, surprisingly. I don’t have the emotional capacity to immediately tell you how I feel. But I would be willing to see where this goes.”

 

Kylo nodded yes, ok. “What does that mean?”

 

“It means- let’s see where this goes? I don’t know? Where do you want it to go???” Hux was kind of flustered? A lot.

 

“Do you like me?” Kylo demanded.

 

“Maybe. Probably, Yes!” Shouted Hux. “You can be ridiculous at times! But yes on the whole I really really like you”.

 

Kylo smiled, pleased. “We need to work on your emotional capacity. I’ll help you with that if you help me with sex.”

 

“Deal”.

 

Hux opened the door to let the cat into the bedroom. 

 

“No more broken droids. No more damaged staff!” Hux scolded.

 

Kylo rolled over. “I’ll work on it.”

 

Millicent saw them and gave them a judgy look. Hux tried not to look at her. She was judging his taste in men, but so was he.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on tumblr @iambackgarbageblog. 
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos that would be hella sick thanks


End file.
